A telepresence system typically provides a video conference to remotely located participants. Video conferences are often employed to communicate with remotely located family relatives, business employees, coworkers, online gamers, or the like each other. Telepresence systems typically provide real-time, near-real-time, or pre-recorded video to each remotely located participant of the video conference. Usually, a telepresence system employs at least one camera at each remoted location to capture video of a scene that includes a participant. Also, each captured video is concurrently displayed to each remote participant that opts into viewing a video corresponding to one or more other selected participants.
Until now, it has been difficult for telepresence systems to capture videos of each scene of remotely located video conference participant that can be used to easily and efficiently display three-dimensional videos of each participant to each other. In particular, the difficulty in capturing multiple viewable perspectives of each remotely located participant has created issues in providing reliable and economically feasible three-dimensional videos.